Love Hurts
by IAmNew
Summary: Modern Oneshot. William Darcy, you just have a way with words, don't you?


Will:

I am beginning to understand why Lizzie does not cook anything gourmet as she bustles around the kitchen at Pemberly. Despite her strict organizational skills in every other aspect of her life, this is where those skills are lacking - big time. This dinner is proof to her mother that she can provide for me, I am assuming. Lizzie hasn't said as much, but seeing as we are announcing our engagement, I presume this is why she will take help from no one. She is humming absentmindedly and tossing food every which way. Without even reading the instructions on the back of a box of some vulgar substance, she throws it into the trash can.

"Uh, Lizzie, you may need those."

"No, I don't," she snaps. Lizzie slams the lid down on a pot and spins to face me. "Will, I can cook."

"Well, when you burn Pemberly to the ground, I'm crashing at your apartment."

Lizzie scoffs. "William Darcy, _the_ William Darcy, living in a college apartment-Please, don't make me laugh. That would make international headlines. People from all around the world would be parked outside of my apartment door wanting to watch you live and breathe in an apartment complex."

"I did stay in a college dorm, thank you," I remind her.

"Yes, for what, a month?"

I ignore her comments and lean on the counter next to her.

Lizzie puts a spoonful of something in my face. "Taste this."

"What is it?" I sniff the spoon and examine the chunky substance. "It looks like cottage cheese."

Lizzie snorts. "Yes, Darcy, that is what I have been working on for so long. Homemade cottage cheese." She rolls her eyes. "It is Alfredo sauce."

I taste a small portion of the deformed liquid and run for the sink. Sticking my head under the faucet, I rinse out my mouth. "What did you do to it?"

"What do you mean, 'what did I do to it?'" Lizzie's voice raises and she spins around to face me.

She points at the ingredients she used and I silence her when I realize her mistake. "Lizzie, you used powdered sugar instead of flour."

Lizzie puts her hands on her hips. "Maybe you should label everything. This is Pemberly! Gosh, how do people function without knowing what an ingredient is? How was I supposed to know?"

"Ask."

I am puzzled to why it is chunky, though.

Lizzie throws an uncooked penne noodle at me. "So, great and mighty, Mr. Darcy, how are we going to fix this mess?"

For a moment I am lost in her eyes. I watch her with an intensity knowing that she was chosen by the Author of Romance just for me. Her cheeks are flushed; brown curls a strewn; deep brown eyes wide; brows furrowed; rosy red lips in a pout. Our adventure has just begun, yet will never be dull. I close the space between us and capture her lips in a deep, resounding kiss. Lizzie looks up at me and smiles.

"Darcy, this isn't fixing the ruined masterpiece."

"I will seduce you no longer."

"I think I am doing the seducing if you kissed me."

I raise a brow. "How do you figure that?"

"I was obviously subconsciously seducing you for you to attack me like that."

I kiss her nose. "I like your logic."

Lizzie kisses me softly. "I know. Most people do."

Together we work in sync remaking the ruined Alfredo sauce. Mrs. Reynolds does the finishing touches of as we wait for the wonderful, wonderful Bonnets'. Jane and Bingley were the first to know our news, besides Georgiana. She knew the moment I came home that Lizzie had said yes. But, since Jane and Charlie are aware, they do not want to join in on this amazing announcement. Too much excitement for them, I suppose. If I wasn't supposed to be announcing this with Lizzie, I probably would have run far away, also.

Mrs. Reynolds walks in from the dining room and picks up the silverware. "Will, is Richard joining you for dinner?"

Before I can answer, Lizzie replies. "Yes, Mrs. Reynolds."

Mrs. Reynolds nods and smiles brightly. "I will set an extra place for him."

"Next to 'you know who,' please," Lizzie says with a wink.

As Mrs. Reynolds leaves the room, I turn to ask her what that was about. She begins to chug her glass of tea and shrugs. Georgiana comes bounding into the room and startles Lizzie. She chokes on her drink; Georgiana smacks her on the back and Lizzie turns to her with a glare when she can breathe properly.

"Thanks," she says dryly. They share a private look momentarily. Georgiana groans.

"Did you tell him?"

"No, but..." Lizzie turns to me.

"Will, is a dimwit."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, but tell him," Lizzie says with another look at me.

I interrupt. "What is this about me being a dimwit?"

Lizzie stands and fills her glass with the pitcher of tea. "Nothing, dear. Only your family and close friends know you are a dimwit. We just try to keep it among us, because we don't want it to affect you in the real world. I mean, if Georgiana and I went around spreading this, I imagine people would question our engagement and my intents in marrying you. I mean, it is bad enough that I mistook you for an arrogant jerk for nearly a year, when in all actuality you are just a social retard."

I bite my lip to conceal my smirk and toss the oven-mitt at her.

Lizzie gives me a miffed look. "Can we not act like mature adults?"

"You started it by throwing the penne noodle at me!"

"Grow up, Will, " Georgiana says and smacks me in the head.

Lizzie giggles and I make a face at her.

I stand up and move next to Lizzie, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Please, tell me."

Georgiana rolls her eyes. "Don't persuade her to tell you."

Pulling her closely to me, Lizzie raises that demented brow of hers. I kiss down her jawbone. "Tell me," I whisper in her ear. Lizzie pinches my arm. "Sorry, Darcy. I'm a tough cookie."

I bite her ear and she pinches my arm even harder. "Darcy, move." She looks up at me and that eyebrow is still raised. "Move it or lose it."

The doorbell rings at that moment and I hear Felicia Bennet's shrill voice and cringe. Lizzie stands on her tip toes and kisses my forehead. "Fourth months, Will, four months. They live three hours away. We will survive."

I look to Lizzie and back to the kitchen door that leads into the room where Felicia, Kitty, and Mary are. Mr. Bennet is away on business, and he is aware of our engagement, because I have previously discussed this matter with him.

"Four months. Four months. Four months." I repeat this over and over again. "My gosh, Lizzie. Four agonizing months of wedding planning with _them."_

Lizzie kicks my shin. "_And_, Georgie and Jane."

"But, _them_."

Lizzie walks around me and moves to the door. "They aren't the plague, Will."

We hear Felicia and Lydia squealing. "Look at this place. Is this real gold over here? My, my, Lizzie is such a great daughter. Thinking of her family by marrying William Darcy."

Lizzie looks at me briefly and I hear her mumble, "Who am I kidding? They are the worst kind of plague."

And, who am I kidding? I told Lizzie to invite them over. Of course they knew we were getting married. Why wouldn't we? Okay, rhetorical question. I have given Lizzie plenty of reasons not to marry me. Note to self: four months. Four months will fly. Time flies when you're having fun. Four months...four months...Oh my gosh...FOUR MONTHS!

"But, William, why would you use this silverware? It is beautiful." Felicia asks for the fiftieth time that evening.

Lizzie finally answers her. "Mother, what else would you prefer them use? Their hands? We thought we would use his mother's silverware for this occasion."

"What occasion?" Kitty asks with a mouthful of noodles.

Lizzie sighs. "We are getting married in December."

Felicia is the only one cheering. Kitty and Richard are talking in hushed tones and Georgiana is listening and nodding at whatever they are saying. I realize that this is what they were keeping from me. Richard and Kitty, eh? Anyway. Mary is in Mary's World. And, I am in pain. Lizzie is worth everything, I keep telling myself.

Felicia runs to Lizzie and my side of the table and kisses us both. Then, she turns back to Lizzie and covers her with hugs and kisses. "My wonderful daughter marrying this awful man for money. Thank you, Lizzie. Thank you so much."

Lizzie visibly flinches and everyone in the room looks to her and then to me. I sit motionless waiting for her rebuttal but none comes. Of all the times she _needs_ to say something witty, she keeps her mouth closed. Wonderful timing. I love you, too. She gets up and tells Mrs. Reynolds the Bennets are leaving and walks into the kitchen.

After the Bennets leave, Lizzie and I help Mrs. Reynolds clean up the dining room in silence. As I am washing the dining room table, Lizzie disappears. I climb the stairs and go straight to the room that Lizzie and I will call our own after our wedding. She is lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. The whole entire evening flashes through my mind and the anger I have been holding in comes to a boil.

"Well, Lizzie, where would you like me to start?"

Lizzie sits straight up and rolls her eyes. "Will, I understand you hate my family, but really. There is no need for you to overcome your social retardation and yell at me."

I cringe, because this is going to be a battle.

"Okay. Thank you. You hit your target." I block the door as she moves to leave. "First off, the entire dinner you just sat there. You didn't say a word. You let her attack me. Every single word out of your mother's mouth was against me, or you, but me for the most part. Lizzie, you didn't even stick up for me. How does that make me feel?

"They act like they have not been around human life before. They talk with their mouths full and they say stupid things that are hurtful and make no sense. AND. YOU. JUST. SIT. THERE. Why?"

Lizzie's beautiful face contorts into an angry and furious wall. Turn around. Danger. I shut up. "You know what? You really make me mad. You are such a hypocrite. Will, all you have done is sit there and list all of the things you have done to me."

Ouch. Point for Lizzie.

"Right now, I think you are a huge jerk and I want to punch you."

Ha, I think. Lizzie has grown up with five sisters. She can't hit. "Do it," I snap.

"What?" Lizzie asks, slightly in shock.

"Punch me!" I shout.

Stupidest thing I ever said. Maybe.

Oh. My. Gosh. I think my nose is broken. There are so many stars and I can barely see. Slowly, while trying to stop my bleeding nose, I walk down the hallway to Georgiana's room. I hear Lizzie inside. I love her so much. My head starts spinning and the last thing I remember is the back of my head hitting the closet door across from Georgiana's room.

"Do you think Lizzie killed him?"

I begin to come around at the sound of Richard's voice.

"I don't know. His face just looks really swollen," Georgiana whispers. "Should we help him up?"

"No," Lizzie says. "Just leave him there."

My eyes slowly open and see Lizzie leaning in Georgiana's doorway, wearing _my_ hoodie and pajama bottoms.

I blink a few times she comes into focus. "Ready for round two, Darcy?" A smug look settles on her beautiful face.

I sigh and close my eyes. Lizzie whispers something to Georgiana and Richard. Suddenly, there is a silence. I open my eyes when I feel something wet touch my cheek. Lizzie is kneeling in front of me, wiping at my bloody face.

"Hey," I say with a slurred tongue.

"Hi," she whispers.

My hands feel for her waist and I pull her onto my lap and Lizzie smiles at me. "I was hoping I broke your nose, so you could tell everyone that your fiancé punched you. I mean, who would have thought William Darcy could get taken down by Elizabeth Bennet?"

I pinch her nose softly with a clean hand. "It's not broken, but my head is killing me."

"I am sorry," she says softly. "You just make me really mad sometimes, Will."

"I know." I nuzzle her cheek. "Don't punch me again, though."

Lizzie smirks. "If you behave, we can put this behind us."

"I'll try to behave, Mrs. Darcy."

Lizzie stands. "That's Miss Bennet to you, boyo."

She reaches for my hand and wrinkles her nose at my shirt. "You are such a slob, Darcy."

I roll my eyes, but then realize too late I shouldn't. I stand and make sure I am not going to roll down the hallway.

"Let's go clean you up," Lizzie says, pushing me into the bathroom.

She sits me on the edge of the bathtub and she sits on the lid of the toilet. Something about the simplicity of this makes me feel a finality in our love. This is right; God gave me the best woman to love for life. I stick my head under the faucet in the tub to wash off fully and Lizzie dries me with a towel as I sit up. Again, I think, this is right.

"Your nose is swollen and bruised, sweetheart," Lizzie says slightly humored.

"Thanks for the facial make over," I murmur.

Lizzie laughs. "Anytime."

I decide I need to man up and clear up our harsh feelings from earlier. "Lizzie, I want to apologize for earlier." I run my hands through my dark brown curls. "I knew you were right, but-"

"Of course I'm always right," Lizzie states.

I help clean up the bathroom mess. "No witty comments, okay?"

Lizzie smirks. "Yes, dear."

"The truth hurt for both of us. I knew you were right and I was furious. I was also mad, because you didn't stick up for me."

"I couldn't tell."

"Are you finished?" With hands around her waist, I pull her close to me.

Lizzie rolls her eyes, but nods. "Look, Will, I love you. I love you and Georgiana, and occasionally Richard. I don't love the rest of the family that comes with marrying you. And, I know that is how you feel about my family, excluding Jane. I didn't stop my family, because it is like talking to a brick wall. If it makes you feel better, next time I will kick them out, but-"

"No. There will not be a next time," I interrupt.

"Fine. But, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. My family, with the little connections and civility means nothing to me. I love you. Don't forget that."

I move my hands to her cheeks. "I love you, Lizzie. And, I am sorry. Really, truly sorry. I am a jerk, a big, arrogant jerk, and I-"

Lizzie's hands are in my hair. "Okay, you don't have to suck up any longer. I love you, you love me. All is well in the world."

"Praise the Lord," Richard shouts from the hallway.

Lizzie closes the door with her foot. I finally move my lips to hers, kissing her deeply, hungrily. Her small hands move to cup my face and I feel dizzy. Partially from her touch, but also the lingering pain in my nose. Pulling away, Lizzie raises that demented eyebrow. "What?"

"Love hurts."


End file.
